1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting of euro type whip arm assemblies in a dental delivery system control head, of the type where the whip arm assemblies are carried in a single bracket mounted to the control head pan, with provisions for automatically centering and returning the whip arms to center rest or storage position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control heads of dental delivery systems carry the air, water and vacuum handpieces that the dentist uses in his or her practice.
The conventional or asepsis type of control head has a plurality of holders of semi-circular configuration, into which the handpieces used by the dentist are placed and suspended for storage, and then removed for use and returned for storage. Such handpieces are typically attached to water and air supply lines, and vacuum lines.
The euro style of mounting the handpieces has become more popular as it does not require the dentist to hang up the handpiece in a holder when finished, and is not susceptible to tangled tubings and other problems common to the conventional prior art designs. The euro style structure includes whip arms that are mounted to the control head for each handpiece, which control head contains the tubings that supply air, water, and vacuum. The tubings which are carried by the whip arms rest on the control head cover, and when the dentist needs to use them he or she picks up the handpiece, pulls it to the patient and carries out the procedure. The dentist then places the handpiece on the handpiece pad that is part of the control head, and the whip arms which are resiliently urged to center rest or storage position, rest on the control arm cover for subsequent use as desired.
The prior art whip arms structures relied on the control head cover or bottom pan to interface with each whip arm to return it to its center rest position. The prior art arrangement also caused excessive wear and deterioration of the finish of the control head and whip arm parts.
The whip arm mounting of the invention provides improved centering, return of the whip arms to center rest position, control of the side-to-side movement of the arms and other advantages over the prior art.